Big Barda
Big Barda is a supporting character in the DC Super Hero Girls web series. She is a student at Super Hero High School and a former member of the Female Furies. Appearance Big Barda is a tall and strong alien girl from the planet Apokolips. She has medium length black hair that goes down to her shoulders and she has purple-blue eyes. She wears a large red and gold suit of armor, with a gold and black colored horned helmet. She also has some golden armlets, along with a red cape, long black leggings and gold boots. Her weapon is the Mega Rod. Superpowers *New God Physiology *Immortality *Decelerated Aging * Immunity To All Earthly Dieases *'Superhuman Strength:' Big Barda is the strongest female New God and she's able to lift over a 100-1,000 tons with exceptional ease at her peak she was able to lift over 9,000,000 TONS!, making her one of the strongest DC female heroes, with the exception of Starfire, Mary Marvel, Miss Martian, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman. *'Superhuman Speed:' Like all the members of the New Gods, Big Barda is several times faster than an average human and is actually able to keep up with a lot of heroes, but isn't fast enough to keep up with Supergirl or The Flash. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As a New God, Barda's stamina and endurance is amazing; she's able to last hours, even days, without sleep or needing to eat or drink, and is able to last in battle for many hours. *'Superhuman Agility:' Despite being very tall & much heavier than an average female New God, she's actually very sleek and agile. *'Superhuman Durability:' Outside of her Apokoliptian body armor, she actually can withstand a lot of damage. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Since being trained on her home planet by Darkseid, Barda has extremely fast reflexes with a heightened accuracy. Even Wonder Woman had troubles landing a punch on her. *'Superhuman Sight:' Big Barda can see over vast distances. *'Invulnerability:' Barda can withstand energy-based attacks, blunt force based attacks, and weapons based attacks. However, like Wonder Woman, she's not completely immune to bullets and piercing weapons. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Like all the New Gods, Barda has an enhanced healing factor that's far beyond a human. *'Teleportation:' She can actually teleport over exceptionally far distances. *'Hand-to-hand combat' (Advanced) *'Weaponry' Paraphernalia Cartoon She is voiced by Misty Lee in the English version of the cartoon. Season two In the special Super Hero High, Big Barda appears training on Apokolips with the other Female Furies. Later, when Granny Goodness opens the boom tube to Apokolips with Supergirl, she and the other Furies use it to enter the school where Barda disables Supergirl with kryptonite. Granny, her pet Perry and the Furies take over the Super Hero High School by corrupting the amethyst to mind control the students and staff. While in Principal Waller's office Barda is sent with Artemiz and Stompa by Granny to keep post outside the school, but not before displaying an interest in the "beautiful things" students at the school get to make. After getting distracted by Supergirl, Barda, Stompa and Artemiz fail to stop Batgirl from disabling the mind control. In the ensuing fight against the students, Barda chases after Supergirl through the flyers ed obstacle course and gets incapacitated by the obstacles. Upon exiting, she is tied up and defeated by Batgirl. As Granny, Perry and the other Furies are defeated, Barda finds and takes a Super Hero High brochure before they are thrown into Belle Reve Penitentiary by Vice Principal Grodd through a boom tube. In the film Hero of the Year, Big Barda appears is confronted by Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Bumblebee and Supergirl when she is identified as an intruder in the school at night. After a short fight, Principal Waller appears and tells them that she has reformed and is now a new student at Super Hero High. Barda explains that she was checking her classrooms so she wouldn't be late on her first day tomorrow. The main characters then show her her dorm room. The next day, she makes a background appearance as the school is decorated for the Hero of the Year ceremony and later attends a student meeting on why the school's amethyst is changing color. She is immediately confronted by Lady Shiva, who is unconvinced that she has reformed. She is given Hawkgirl's relief shift on guarding the amethyst. Harley Quinn then shows her around the school and also shows her Capes & Cowls Café. Later, her megarod is stolen by one of Dark Opal's a shadow while she sleeps. The next day, Shiva brings her to Principal Waller, accusing her of villainy upon seeing her leave school grounds, to which she replies that she taking a walk. Waller releases her due to lack of proof. She later confronts Dark Opal and his shadows with her classmates when he battles Supergirl over her crystal, and he retreats. When Dark Opal and Eclipso try to takeover the world with the school's amethyst, Barda helps battle their shadow army and helps Lady Shiva when they overpower her, finally convincing her she is reformed. After they are defeated, Barda attends the Hero of the Year party at Jonathan and Martha Kent's farm, where Martha and Jonathan invite Barda and Shiva to stay for holiday break. In Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva, she makes a confessional in Lady Shiva's Hero of the Month VT, saying they really get along. They then have a "girl's night out" where they defeat a gang of men in an alley. Season three In Spring Prison Break, Big Barda listens to Frost's spring break report, in which she and Katana stop Lashina from breaking the Female Furies out of Belle Reve. While a prisoner, Barda offer to help them rescue Brian, a prison guard held hostage by Lashina as they have developed a friendship. Barda and Katana free Brian while Frost defeats Mad Harriet and Stompa before they can escape, while Lashina gets away. After the incident, Frost mentions that they told Principal Waller how Barda helped them, presumably resulting in her getting accepted into Super Hero High. In Body Electric, Big Barda attends Thunder and Lightning's medal ceremony for restoring power to Metropolis after a blackout. In Fight Flub, she attends an advanced martial arts class. Coach Wildcat instructs Katana to work with her and teach her martial arts, which Barda is reluctant to learn. When the Double Dare Twins barge into the gym with the stolen Weaponomics Crossblaster Prototype, Katana and Barda fight them. After engaging and chasing Aliki, Barda defeats Margot when she threatens Katana with the stolen weapon by knocking it out of her hands and then holding her down by the arm. After Aliki is also defeated and the twins are taken away to jail, Katana and Barda compliment each other's moves and offer to teach each other before having an impromptu sparring match in front of the school. In A New Perry-Spective, Big Barda, Lady Shiva and Batgirl answer a Save the Day Alarm in the city in the Battywagon and encounter Granny Goodness' pet Perry. They follow him, with Shiva and Batgirl initially believing he is part of a plot by Granny. Barda eventually realizes he has an injured ear and that Granny must have left him behind, so she adopts him. In It’s a Superful Life, Big Barda reads "A Visit from St. Nicholas" to a girl in a hospital, who puts her hand over her own. Later, she attends the SHHS winter holiday tree ceremony, and throws a snowball at Katana, after Frost makes it snow inside the school. Katana ducks and the snowball hits Red Tornado, embarrassing Barda. Season four In Gone to the Dogs Part 2, Catwoman mentions being in a study group with Frost and Big Barda earlier in the day. Later, Barda appears with Perry by the fountain in front of the school after Principal Waller abolishes the school's "no pets" rule. In Drive Me Crazy, she shows off a tricycle for her vehicle assignment, before admitting she never learned to drive as Lashina was the official driver of the Female Furies. Harley Quinn, Batgirl and Wonder Woman all try to teach her to drive their vehicles, but without success. Later, she enters Cyborg's out of control tank and successfully stops its rampage using what she learned from her friends' before commenting that it was a better fit for her than her friends' vehicles. She then asks Cyborg if she can drive it, having previously expressed interest. Cyborg refuses, but offers to help her build her own. As she celebrates, she loses control of the tank and crashes it, having forgot to put it in park. In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, Barda attends the Tamaranean dance with Korugar students in the school. She and many other SHHS students trapped in a force field by Bleez before being physically kicked out of the school by Lobo as "dance" is Tamaranean word for "domination battle". Season five In Spell-shocked Part 2, Big Barda makes a background appearance talking with Miss Martian and Black Orchid in a school hallway as the Book of Legends begins its rampage through the school. She later appears being swept away by water through a hall due to the book's rampage. In Mood Ring, she appears fighting Wonder Woman in a school hallway after getting hit by the green willpower element of Star Sapphire's broken ring, while Wonder Woman was affected by the yellow fear element. After Star Sapphire pairs them together back-to-back, they are returned to normal and appear talking to each other. In Anti Hall Monitor Part 2, Barda appears as one of the many students trapped in a super-proof room by the monster created by the AI of Batgirl's anti-hall monitor app. She and the other students are zapped back into the school foyer when Hawkgirl defeats the monster. In Haunted Harley, she makes a cameo appearance attending Dr. Seid's class on the day of a math quiz. In Rolling Blunder, she is reluctantly recruited to join the SHHS Savage Supers roller derby team by Wonder Woman and Batgirl as they compete against the Furies after they taunt her into competing. The Furies cause the match to break out into the Metropolis streets, where her teammates save her from various hazards due to Barda's inability to skate while the Furies build a 6-2 lead. Later, Batgirl stops her from crashing into Belle Reve and breaking out the prisoners with a parachute. The Furies then close into Belle Reve intending to do that, but Barda stops them by throwing her skates at them, tripping them up. In Missing Martian, Barda makes a cameo appearance standing with Black Orchid in the school. She later appears in the halls as Vice Principal Grodd announces through the PA that it is Miss Martian's birthday. In the first part of Fortress of Solidarity, Barda makes a cameo appearance attending the school's winter holiday tree ceremony. In the second part of My So-Called Anti-Life, she makes a cameo appearance running for cover as Darkseid uses the Anti-Life equation to remake the world in his image. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Aliens